Runeterra High School
by Pluckycross
Summary: A series of one shots set in the high school of Runeterra about the students there and what happens in the life of those who go to this school.
1. Chapter 1

The Third Years were sat sprawled out in Professor Heim's room waiting for him. They had split into their regular three groups the first one being: Akali, Shen, Riven, Yasuo, Syndra, Zed, and Talon. The second being: Darius, Draven, Garen, Katarina, and Lux. The final being just: Rakan, Xayah, Quinn, and her best friend Valor (the Azurite Eagle).

Rakan was sat screeching at Valor, apparently having an argument with the very cross looking bird although the two girls couldn't for the life of them say what it was about, whilst Xayah was leant up against him chatting to Quinn.

Darius and Lux were chatting calmly, whilst Garen and Katarina cuddled in a chair nearby with Kat on Garen's lap, and Draven sat flicking through his phone. Katarina suddenly moved her head up and kissed Garen softly on the lips to the accompaniment of a very loud awing sound from Lux.

The final group was laid on the ground an a confusing mess of limbs as they all rested after a long day. Riven's head was resting on Yasuo whilst Syndra rested on her and so on. The only one not in the pile was Talon who was slumped down in his desk fast asleep.

It was late in the day on a Friday, half way through the school year and already the students were feeling exhausted. Professor Heim knew this but he still had a job to do. He began to teach his lesson, leaning towards those who were paying attention but not getting annoyed at those, like Talon, who needed a rest. By about half way through the lesson all the students, par Talon, Riven, Yasuo and Draven were paying attention to what Heim had to say. Although most of the students in Yas' group were still laid on the floor.

* * *

Talon was awoken as the rest of the class got up to leave at the end of the day. Yasuo and Riven were the last to leave, holding hands as they walked out, and Talon was left alone with the Professor.

"You are going to catch up on the work you missed. Come see me at the start of the day tomorrow and I will fill you in," Heim said as he watched Talon pick up his bag and turn to leave.

"Okay," Talon muttered as he walked out of the door to leave the school.

In the courtyard Yasuo, Riven, Zed, and Syndra were waiting for him.

"Hurry up," Zed called out.

"Where are Akali and Shen?" He called back ignoring Zed's comment.

"Gone back to Shen's house. We are going into town if you wanna come," Yasuo said.

"Sure I will," he replied.

* * *

Rakan, Xayah, Quinn and Valor had already made their way into town and were sat around the fountain at the centre of town waiting for Jarvan, Shyvana, and Xin Zhao to arrive. Valor was perched on Quinn's arm and she was gently grooming his feathers with her other hand as she talked to Xayah. Xayah was sat next to Rakan with her hand on his lap and her head on his shoulder, she was pressed as close to him as she possibly could be.

After a few minutes, Quinn felt someone tap her on the shoulder and turned around to see Jarvan and Shyvana stood behind her: hand in hand. With a screech Valor leapt from Quinn's arm, gliding over to land on Shy's. Quinn smiled as she heard Shy say

"Aren't you looking beautiful my little bird friend" to Valor, he gave a squawk in reply that could have been an agreement or a " _as do you."_

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Jarvan said apologetically.

"It's fine," Quinn replied, "Where is Xin?"

"He couldn't make it. Too much work to do."

"That's a shame. Shall we get going?"

"I guess so" Xayah said as she and Rakan stood up and walked over to join the others. Valor flew back across the Quinn and perched on her shoulder as the six of them set off towards the park.

* * *

Yasuo, Riven, Talon, Zed, and Syndra spent about an hour in town before they met Yas' younger brother Yone and his close friend Taliyah and the group began to dissolve as Zed and Syndra left to head back to Syndra's house. The remainder of the group decided to head to the park to stay there till it got dark. Yone spent most of the walk talking to Taliyah but at one point he sped up to catch up with the three 3rd years.

"Yas," he said quietly as his brother turned to face him, still walking.

"What little bro?" Yas asked.

"Could you guys be nice to Taliyah? Please. I really like her," Yone replied.

"You think we are gonna scare her off?" Yas asked with a smirk.

"A lil bit."

"Well we will be nice. Seeing as though you really like her." Yas replied with a cheeky wink, earning him a punch on the shoulder from Riven.

"Don't be mean babe!" she stated, as Yone returned to Taliyah's side.

"What was that about?" Taliyah asked.

"Just asking my brother about some family thing. He made a comment Riven didn't like," He replied with a laugh.

"Okay." she said as she began to laugh as well.

About half an hour into sitting in the park Talon got bored, he got up and turned to face Yasuo and Riven who were laying next to one another with Riven's head on Yasuo's chest.

"I'm gonna bounce," Talon stated "Got to get home."

"Alright," Yas replied as Riven shifted her head slightly to allow Yas to get up. He pulled Talon into a hug and then backed of sitting down at Riven's side.

"See you tomorrow night dude."

"Yeah, see ya then," Talon replied as he walked off. The sun was beginning to dim and Yas and Riven decided it was a good idea to set off home. They both got up and Yas turned to Yone and shouted

"We are heading home now, come on bro."

"Give us a minute," Taliyah called back to the surprise of both of the boys. Yasuo looked at Yone for a minute.

"Go on ahead, I'll catch up!" Yone called out to him. Yas nodded and, wrapping his arm around Riven's waist, headed off in the direction of their house.

Yone turned back to Taliyah with a quizzical look on his face. She looked really nervous.

"What is up?" he asked tentatively. She didn't respond. She stuttered trying to say something but could quite get the words out. "Tal?" He questioned again. Her heart was racing and she didn't know if she could do it but somehow she found herself moving her lips to Yone's ear and whispering quietly into it.

"I really, really like you," she stated, her voice shaky and nervous. Before he could respond she brought her lips to his and kissed him tentatively, it was her first kiss so she didn't really know what to do but somehow it just felt right. After a surprising moment she felt him kissing back. Her heart soared high into the sky and happiness flowed through her veins. _Does he like me too?_ Her brain questioned to. They pulled back after a few moment and Yone whispered to the air in front of them,

"I really, really like you too." He was beaming with absolute delight, she could tell he felt the same way she did. "I have for a long, long time." These words make her heart skip a beat; her face was also plastered with possibly the biggest smile ever.

"Umm…" he whispered quietly when the moment had ended, although his heart was still racing "Do you want to come to my house tonight?" She nodded quietly as they both rose from the ground. She carefully laced her fingers through his and they set off after Yas and Riven.

* * *

Jarvan, Rakan, Quinn and Valor had been playing Frisbee for about an hour now and although they were all plastered with sweat and breathing very heavily none of them wanted to stop playing yet. Quinn threw a backhand to Valor who caught it between his talons and threw it towards Rakan, it was quite far from him but after diving on the ground he managed to catch it. He got up and dusted himself off before turning to Valor.

"Nice throw. You are getting a lot better," he said with a smile. Valor beamed with pride and Quinn shot Rakan a look as if to say " _Thank you for making him feel better"_. Rakan knew the importance of encouraging people so they didn't give up, feeling as though they were terrible, so he was happy to do it with Valor.

After a few more minutes of playing they all looked as though they were about to collapse but still none of them wanted to stop. That was until Xayah walked over to Rakan and whispered quietly in his ear that if he wore himself out now he wouldn't be able do anything that she had on her mind for later. His eyes widened with understanding and he quickly accused himself from the game, much to the amusement of Jarvan who began chuckling until Shyvana came over and said something similar to him. Prompting him too to leave the game. Valor and Quinn packed it up at that point and walked over to sit with the other four of them.

* * *

Yone quietly shut the front door behind him as he and Taliyah entered his house. She had texted her parents to ask if she could stay at a friends house and they were fine with it so here she was now, stood in Yone's house. Yasuo and Riven were cuddled up together on the sofa as they entered the room to tell him they were home. Yas looked up from staring lovingly at Riven to see his younger brother and Taliyah stood in the doorway.

"Brought someone home have you?" Yasuo joked with a smirk on his face. Taliyah lit up bright red and shifted herself so she was just behind Yone.

"Yas," Riven said, indicating he had done something wrong and she was annoyed at him. "Ignore him Taliyah, you are more than welcome here." She carried on with a smile. Taliyah gave her a slight smile back.

"We are going up to my room," Yone declared. "I just wanted to let you know that we were home."

"Okay, have fun," Yasuo replied with a wink. As Yone and Taliyah turned around to head up to his room they could hear the couple still talking.

" _Owwwwww"_

" _Aww poor baby, want me to kiss it better?"_

" _I want you to stop hitting me."_ There was a loud laugh from Yasuo after he said this which died out as Yone shut his bedroom door.

* * *

"Make yourself at home," Yone explained to Taliyah as he shut the door. She walked over to his bed and sat down on the edge of it. He walked to the otherside of the room and once again turned around to face her. "Want something to drink?" he asked, opening the mini fridge under his desk and gesturing to the many fizzy drinks in it.

"I'm okay," she replied, somewhat shyly. He reached in and took a can of coke out which he cracked open and downed in one long swig before throwing it into the bin. He then made his way across to the bed and laid down next to where Taliyah was sat with his arm outstretched, indicating he wanted her to lie next to him. She obliged, curling up next to him, wrapping her hand around his chest, and resting her head on his chest as he put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her in close. They laid like this for some time; just feeling each other's heartbeats, listening to their breathing, and sharing their warmth before Yone lifted his head up slightly to look at Taliyah.

"Tal," he whispered softly.

"Yeah?" she replied equally as softly.

"What are we?" The question hung in the air for a moment and she felt his heartbeat begin to quicken.

"I don't know. What do you want to be?" He gulped before quietly saying

"I want to be your boyfriend." She smiled lightly before turning her head slightly to face his.

"Good thing I want to be your girlfriend then," she stated with absolute definitely. His heart literally skipped a beat at the sound of this. It took a few moments to compose himself in his happiness, his face was lit up like a burning candle with a massive smile. He lifted a hand up and brushed a few strands of hair behind her ear which helped him relax enough to begin speaking again.

"Tal, since the moment we met I have felt some kind of connection to you. Like we were always linked in some way, like we were always something more than just friends. You have made me the happiest I have ever been in my life and I really, really, really like you. Would you do me the honour of being my girlfriend?"

"'The honour', being a bit formal there my prince," she replied with a giggle. His face was still lit up with a smile that broadened even more at her joke and the name she had called him.

"Is that a yes then?" He questioned lightly.

"Of course it is silly," she replied as her face too lit up with a massive smile. He brought his lips to her and they kissed lovingly for a few moments before they pulled away to look at each other. He put his hand up to her cheek, feeling her soft skin; she did the same, instead feeling his light stubble.

"You're my girlfriend," he stated lovingly.

"And you're my boyfriend."


	2. Chapter 2

_5 months earlier_

"Wake up bro," Yasuo shouted up the stairs as the door to Yone's room swung open and he walked out and down the stairs. "We are leaving in 10." Yas continued "Gonna meet up with Riven, Shen, Zed, Syndra and Akali on the way to school." His breath smelled of coffee and his eyes were dark and had large bags under them. He had been at a party last night whilst Yone had been getting everything ready for his first day at High School.

It took about 20 minutes for them to get to school where the rest of the group Yone had been with split off to go to their form room. Leaving him alone. He wandered around for a while trying to find his form room until he didn't know where he was.

"Are you lost?" A voice asked behind him, he turned around to see a blonde haired boy stood there. "My name's Ezreal by the way."

"Yeah, I am, very much. I'm Yone," Yone replied, "Your first day too?"

"Yep," Ezreal said, "But I think I know the way to our form room, it's this way I'm pretty sure." He set off down the hallway with Yone trailing behind him. They eventually found the form room but as they entered Ezreal split away from Yone towards a group of three people in the corner. Yone heard him call out "Ahri, Janna, Sona. Hey!" before he tuned out and quickly made his way to the back of the room.

He scanned around the room to scope out the people. There was Ezreal's group of four people, a girl and a boy sat talking very close together, and one other girl who was sat at the back just along from Yone. She immediately caught his attention as he noticed she seemed to be staring at him but as he made eye contact with her she looked away. He sat down two seats over from her and pulled his sketchbook out of his bag along with a pencil. He didn't know why but he felt inspired to draw her and so taking a quick look at her face again and memorising it, he began to draw her. He was only about halfway through the drawing when their tutor came in; he introduced himself as Braum saying they could call him sir or anything with the same respect as that and in return, he would try his best to learn all of their names.

By the end of his first session, Yone knew the names of all the others in the room. There was the group of Ezreal, Sona, Ahri, and Janna; the couple Ekko and Jinx; and then Taliyah, the girl who captivated his attention. They left the form room, where they would be spending the whole of their first day, and headed outside for break along with the rest of the school. Yone sat alone on a bench not to far from where his brother was with a big group of his friends. He had his sketchbook out and was currently carrying on with his drawing of Taliyah that he had begun earlier. He felt someone sit down on the bench next to him and peer over his shoulder at his drawing. He carried on for a few moments, sketching in the last few details of her face before shutting the book and turning to see her sat next to him.

"That is a really good drawing," she said shyly, "Who is it of?"

"Umm… it's you," he replied, "I'm sorry I just felt inspired."

"It's fine," she said with a tentative laugh, "Just as long as I get to keep it when you are done." She laughed more confidently now and smiled at him

"Sure. If you want it," he said laughing slightly too as he smiled at her.

They spent the rest of the day in the same room with their tutor. He gave them the whole next period to talk whilst he sorted things out on his computer. Taliyah and Yone spent most of the time talking alone at the back of the room, sharing jokes and stories and building a friendship. Then for the last two periods, their tutor had them do group activities, he split the group in half so there were two teams: one of Taliyah, Yone, Ekko and Ahri; and another of Jinx, Janna, Ezreal and Sona.

* * *

The second years were having about as good a first day. They had found out at the start of the day that their tutor for this year was Professor Heimerdinger, which had resulted in a lot of celebrating. He had a lot of work to sort out on the first day so after an introduction, he told them to take the rest of the day to do what they wished in his classroom. They had soon split up into their three main friend groups from last year: Kayn, Irelia, Kai, and Valmar; Ashe, Caitlyn, Olaf, and Vi; Diana, Leona, Jarvan, Shyvana, and Xin Zhao.

Kayn and Irelia spent most of the day at the back of the room sat chatting with Kai and Valmar. Both of the couples spent most of the time cuddling and by the last period, both Irelia and Valmar had fallen asleep in Kayn and Kai's arms respectively. Kayn and Kai were still awake talking about their summer while cradling their beloveds.

Ashe, Caitlyn, Olaf, and Vi had asked Professor Heimerdinger if they could go out on the field and that was where they were now. They had spent a lot of the day playing frisbee and were now sat down eating some snacks that Vi had brought in.

Diana and Leona had fallen asleep at the back of the room, lying on each other as best friends did. Xin Zhao sat in a seat just in front of them, silent but attentive, making sure no one disturbed the two of them. Meanwhile, Jarvan and Shyvana were cuddling and kissing each other as she sat on his lap on a seat not far from Xin. Xin avoided looking at them as he didn't want to appear intrusive and instead stared towards the front wall, retreating to deep inside his mind whilst still maintaining a quiet awareness of his surroundings.

* * *

 _2 months later_

Yone and Taliyah were sat on the bench where they had first become friends talking about their weekends. Yone had been to a party with his brother and most of the 3rd years. Alot have them had been drinking and although Yasuo had assured him it was fine if he had a little to drink he felt no need too. He had spent most of the party talking to Quinn and when she decided to go and do some dancing with the rest of the 3rd years after her 2nd drink he was left alone with Valor, who could not dance even if he tried. He spent about half an hour trying to learn to communicate with the bird and by the end, he had learned just about enough to understand Valor's response when he asked whether he could draw him. It was a very quick and proud yes and Valor had done his best pose with a straight back and raised head for about half an hour as Yone drew before Yone had assured him he could remember what he looked like enough to finish the drawing. At which point Valor had slumped down exhausted and began to doze off.

Just as Taliyah was finishing the story of her weekend, Yone noticed something. Across from them, Ahri was slumped against the wall of the school with her face covered by her hands. Yone could hear a quiet sobbing coming from her direction.

"Tal. You think we should go see if Ahri is okay?" he asked, gesturing to her. Taliyah took a quick look at her and immediately nodded. The two of them stood up and set off over to Ahri. They sat down on either side of her and now they could tell she was crying quite a lot.

"Hey," Taliyah said quietly.

"What's wrong?" Yone continued. Ahri didn't say anything then suddenly she leaned into Yone and pressed her face onto his upper arm as a fresh wave of tears hit her. Taliyah felt a pang of jealousy for a second before she noticed that Ahri's other arm was raised in her direction, indicating she wanted a hug. Taliyah leaned in and the three of them sat there for some time in a sort of awkward hug but Ahri felt comfortable and that was all the other two cared about.

On the other side of the yard, Rakan was stood with his arm wrapped around Xayah, talking to Quinn when he noticed his younger cousin Ahri. He could sense that something was wrong with her. He could tell, even from this distance, that she had been crying so smoothly he uncoiled his hand from around Xayah and whispered quietly into her ear.

"Ahri looks upset babe, I'm gonna go see if she is okay." Before planting a kiss on her the back of her head and setting off over to his cousin. As he reached them he crouched down in front of the three of them making quick glances at Yone and Taliyah.

"Hey Ahr" he quietly said and she lightly opened her eyes to look at him. "What's up Ahr?" She didn't respond, instead, she slipped from the other two's grasps and stood up, a movement which the Rakan, Yone, and Taliyah followed. She leaned into him, wrapped her arms around his chest and began crying once more into him. He wrapped one arm around her body and stroked her hair with his other hand. "We can go and talk to your final teacher if you want Ahr and I can take you home, your mum has ice cream in the freezer you can have doesn't she." He felt her nod. "Good old aunt Suzie. We can go back to your house and sort you out some ice cream and watch your favourite film. How does that sound?" she nodded once more. "Okay Ahr, we just need to talk to your professor and mine and it should be fine. I can ask Xayah to come over after school if you want as well? Have a girl talk?" Ahri hugged him tighter signifying she wanted that so they both set off to ask their professors.

"I wonder what had her so upset," Yone said when both Rakan and Ahri had left.

"I don't know," Taliyah replied with a quizzical look in her eyes, as she scanned the playground with her back to the school. Then she spotted it, just across from them, to the right of where they had originally been, Ezreal was stood with his regular friend group of Sona and Janna. Ahri was missing for obvious reasons but another feature worth noting was how Ezreal's arm was wrapped around Janna's waist. Taliyah nudged Yone's arm and directed him to look at the group.

"I thought Ezreal was dating Ahri?" Yone asked turning to face Taliyah.

"It appears that maybe he is not. At least not anymore," she returned.

"Well, I'm gonna go find out what happened. You coming with?"

"Sure." With that the two students wandered over, shoulder to shoulder, to Ezreal's group.


End file.
